The present invention relates to computer systems including host computers and a plurality of storage systems capable of making data communication therebetween through a network, the plurality of computer systems being installed in physically separated places and configured so that data is copied between the storage systems of the computer systems in different places, management computers and a storage system management method.
Recently, the importance of an information system of a company and data used therein is increased, so that the disaster recovery technique for recovering a computer system falling in failure due to disaster and data used therein is utilized in the company. A remote copying configuration has been proposed as the representative system configuration for realizing the disaster recovery technique.
JP-A-2005-18506, for example, discloses the technique that data issued by a host computer is received by a storage system and the storage system stores the data therein and transfers the data to a different storage system installed in a physically separated place to be preserved. In this configuration, even if a computer system is struck by disaster during operation to fall in failure, the data copied into the storage system installed in the geographically separated place can be used to recover the computer system in a relatively short time.